The Colorado Gene Array Core will focus on the creation of databases that can be used for developing expression QTL (eQTL) maps for mouse and rat brain. We are currently expanding the database of brain gene expression profiles for males and females of the BxD Rl mouse strains. The proposed studies will generate a similar database of gene expression profiles from brains of 31 Rl strains of BxH/HxB rats and the progenitor strains (males and females separately), and microsatellite and SNP genotyping of the rat strains will be performed in collaboration with Dr. RobWilliams, University of Tennessee. This information will allow for eQTL mapping for rat brain gene expression as well as mapping of QTLs for alcohol drinking in the rat strains. When combined with QTL analysis of complex traits, the generation of eQTLs facilitates the identification of candidate genes for these traits, and the Core will use this procedure and the generated data to identify candidate genes that contribute to anxiety and other alcohol related behaviors in the rats. The availability of brain gene expression data and eQTL mapping of the mouse and rat brain transcriptome will produce a novel and unique resource for use by alcoholism investigators. The Core will also perform gene expression analysis and quantitative RT-PCR for collaborating INIA investigators, and provide access to methodology for normalization, statistical analysis and eQTL searches of the generated data.